What are we?
by bloodyXwhiteXrabbit
Summary: Kind of a second part of my story: Cupid. What exactly is going on between Shun and Yuuta? and where is Yuuki in all of this mess? A little short fic to finish what i have began, and start a new story.


Hello :D sorry for not updating for so long and only such a short story :S but at the moment i am pretty occupied with either work or other stories :( sorry.  
But since the second season finally began :D i am sure that i will write some more Shuuta fics ;)

sooo read and review please :D but most of all enjoy :)

* * *

"I give up! I just can't do it!"

Shun moaned in defeat and hit the desk with his head.  
Tomorrow there was an important English exam, but he just couldn't get the rules and words inside his head anymore.

He turned his head and focused on his cell phone.  
It was already eleven o'clock, and Shun had been so determined to get everything until nine, but he was now practically lying on his desk, head throbbing, and didn't know how he'd manage to get any sleep at all.  
Shun sighed.  
The only thing that could cheer him up now would be…  
A melody ripped him out of his thoughts, and he stared at his vibrating phone in disbelief.  
It couldn't be, could it?  
Slowly sitting up he reached for the phone and answered the call.

"hello?"

"_Shun? Did I wake you_?"

Shun almost fell over backwards when he heard the familiar voice.  
Yuuta had actually called him right after Shun thought of him.  
And Shun was really glad that it was a phone call, because he felt himself blushing and his heart started racing, not realizing that he kept Yuuta waiting while these thoughts raced through his mind.

"_Shun_?" Yuuta asked concerned.

"N…n…no! Y… you didn't wake me." Shun replied quickly

"Soo, why are you calling? Not that I mind, because I don't at all, it's just…"

He could hear Yuuta chuckle over the phone.

"_I wanted to check on you. You told me that you were going to practice the whole night if necessary and well…_"

"It is necessary…" Shun ended, sighing but still smiling.

There was a little pause.

"_Is it that bad?_"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is. But you know, your call is a real pick-me-up."

"_That's what friends are for._"

Shun's heart skipped a beat at that.

They hadn't really talked about their relationship ever since the night they both confessed and Shun was really insecure about the whole stuff.  
He wasn't sure whether they were a couple or not, since they had never kissed or even held hands yet. Actually it had all pretty much returned to normal, and that really bugged Shun.

"Yuuta… I don't know how to say this any less awkward than this, but, are we friends? Or something more? Because I really don't know where we stand…"

Yuuta sighed, and Shun heard some rustling noises.

"_Hold on a minute…_"

There were more noises and Shun could hear a sliding noise.

"_So, just needed to get somewhere more private_" Yuuta said, and Shun was almost sure to hear a

little shaking in his voice.

"That's okay…"

* * *

Yuuta leaned against the cool wall next to the balcony door that lead to his and his brother's bedroom, and slid down to sit.  
How was he supposed to explain and talk to Shun about what he felt?  
He had only recently realized that he wanted more than friendship from Shun, and even though he knew that Shun felt the same, worries kept him from really engaging in a relationship.  
What would happen if they broke up?  
Would they still be friends?  
What would the others say?  
He didn't worry about himself being treated badly at school, if any of it'd slip, but Shun might not be able to handle the hostility, and that was what worried him most.

"Shun, I really, really like you, and I don't mean as a friend, but..."

Instead of finishing his sentence, Yuuta sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"_Well, I don't understand Yuuta. If you like me and I like you, then why…?_"

It was no use, talking over the phone just didn't do it.

"Can you sneak out? I can't talk about this with you like this."

Yuuta hadn't expected Shun to actually say yes, being a nice and very honest son, but as soon as they had made plans, Yuuta went inside to dress.

* * *

"Yu… where'r'you go'ng?" Yuuki asked his voice slurring and muffled through his pillow.

For a moment, Yuuta wanted to lie and say he just wanted to go on a walk, but he knew that Yuuki would see through it right away.

"I need to talk to Shun; we… need to figure some things out."

Yuuki sighed dramatically and raised his arms a bit.

"Finally!" he whispered, keeping his voice low.

Yuuta stopped, half way dressed and glared at his brother.

"What do you mean?"

The sleepy boy lifted himself up a bit and propped himself up on his arms, still lying on his stomach.

"You two were the last to realize that you should finally get together. Everyone knows already, well not every person at school. But we all know."

"I figured that you knew, but the others? Kaname and so on?"

Yuuki nodded, smiling knowingly.

"And no one cares? I mean us liking each other?"

"Why would we? Kaname thinks it's a little icky, but hey, he'll manage and Chizuru got his own little crush thanks to you."

Yuuta pulled down his hoodie and walked over to Yuuki, kneeling down in front of his bed.

"And you?"

Yuuki's smile faded and he shrugged.

"You are not out of the world, and… I want you to be happy. You know that I love you."

Nodding, Yuuta got up and bent over his brother, hugging him.

"I know, I love you too."

The brothers remained like this for a moment, and Yuuki held his big brother tightly. He felt a lump in his throat. It felt too much like a goodbye he didn't want to have.

Eventually, he gently pushed Yuuta away.

"You have to go Romeo, or your Julia will die alone."

Yuuta smiled, but his brother was right, Shun was probably already waiting for him, so he left. He didn't see his brother sink down into the pillow sadly anymore.

* * *

Shun had waited for about ten minutes, when he saw Yuuta jogging towards the playground they had agreed to meet on.  
He was sitting on one of the swings, shaking due to the cold air.  
When Yuuta stopped in front of him, cheeks flushed, he was breathing heavier than usual and his hair was tousled.  
To Shun, he looked perfect like this.

"You're cold, wanna go inside?" Yuuta asked, nodding towards the old red pipes, and Shun  
followed his gaze, turning around slightly.

"Don't you think it's a bit narrow?"

Yuuta shrugged and headed towards them, crawling into the biggest pipe.  
Laughing, Shun followed him.  
It was really narrow, but the way they were forced to sit close to each other, shielded from the outside, made it really cosy.

Shun was nervous to sit so close to Yuuta, but perfectly at peace at the same time, well, despite the constant fear of rejection tugging at his heart.

"Sooo…" Shun said, letting out a shaky sigh.

"The others don't mind…" was all Yuuta managed to say.

"What?"

Shun turned his head to look at Yuuta, and realized that the usually calm boy, was now blushing and obviously nervous as well.  
But still, Yuuta managed to look up and directly into Shun's eyes.

"Yuuki said that the others wouldn't mind if we were together."

A wave of relief washed over Shun and he smiled at Yuuta.

"That's great, right?"

Yuuta nodded, but not really sure about it.

"Still, this would be kind of a major step. And I don't think I could have a relationship strictly outside of school, you know."

Smile fading a bit, Shun gently touched Yuuta's face, and brushed his thumb over the soft skin.

"I wouldn't want that either. But the people around here are really kind. They wouldn't hurt us. And even if they did, there are enough friends and families that would support us and…"

Shun took a deep breath

"and I really want to be with you."

Yuuta didn't respond. He just stared at Shun and realized how strong Shun actually was.  
It was obvious that he was not the only one who was afraid of the possible consequences, but Shun was brave enough to try and manage the problem, instead of avoiding it.

"You can't imagine how badly I want to kiss you right now." Yuuta blurted out.

Not having expected that, and happy to get rid of the tension, Shun laughed lightly.  
Normally he would stutter and fidget, but with Yuuta, he felt comfortable enough to just be a bit nervous.

"Well… I won't stop you." Shun whispered, surprised by his own confidence.

Yuuta blinked at him, not quite believing what he just heard.  
Shun...  
The cute, naïve and innocent Shun had just given him permission to kiss him… and even Shun had to know that kissing could lead to other stuff…  
But this was the chance to find out if he really fancied boys, and Shun specifically, so he took it and slowly leaned in.

He watched Shun closing his eyes and decided to do the same, just before their lips met.  
Yuuta wrapped an arm around Shun and pulled him closer, feeling the need to have Shun as close as possible,  
while the hand that had been caressing Yuuta's cheek was now caressing his neck and the other rested against Yuuta's chest lightly.  
Even if it was only a pretty innocent kiss, the two of them noticed how red the other's face was when they pulled their heads back slowly, not letting go of each other.  
Yuuta gently rested his forehead against Shun's.

"I want to be with you too… I'm just scared, I guess."

He felt Shun, sliding his arms around his waist and saw a satisfied smile on Shun's lips.  
Yuuta was barely able to hold himself back from kissing him again.

"So, since we agree on that point… I guess we should just date, right?"

Yuuta chuckled and nodded slightly.

"I guess, yes."

Shun smiled even wider, and both leaned in for a kiss again.  
They remained cuddled up against each other for a while, until Yuuta's phone lit up.

"Shit! That was Yuuki, we need to go home."

Not trying to hide his disappointment, Shun sighed and climbed out of the pipe, wiping the dirt off his jeans.

He turned around and offered a hand to Yuuta, who gladly accepted it and climbed out as well.  
They didn't let go of each other and walked off, keeping close and their fingers intertwined.

When they stopped at the crossroad, where they had to part ways, Yuuta pulled Shun into his arms once more.

"Skip school today, you'll be tired and in no condition to write that stupid exam. I'll call you later."

Shun nodded and smiled up at him, looking really tired.  
Yuuta leaned down for a kiss, that lasted longer than they were supposed to stand there, but he didn't care.  
As long as it was Shun in his arms, he couldn't care less about the rest.

* * *

Just when Yuuta tried to climb up the balcony, and slipped, he was caught and held in place, so that he could grab unto the railing.  
He looked up and met the tired eyes of his brother.

"Remind me not to help you sneak out and in again at night anymore, will you?" he said, smiling despite his angry voice.

They silently entered their room and each went into his own bed, Yuuta still fully clothed.

"So, how did it go?" Yuuki asked after a while.

Yuuta turned in his bed, to face his brother.

"We didn't really talk a lot actually."

Yuuki raised an eyebrow, while keeping the rest of his face evenly.  
Though one had to know, that if Yuuki made a face like this, he wasn't lacking interest, but simply too tired or lazy to show his interest.

"He told me, that he was afraid as well, but that he was sure that our friends would support us. And then we…" he mumbled something inaudible into the blanket he had pulled up to his mouth.

"You what?"

"…"

"You did what?"

"Goodnight."

"Ah… I get it, night."

* * *

Shun really did stay at home that day, and Yuuta hadn't told anyone about them, so Yuuki was really excited to see what was going to happen today.

He and his brother were waiting for Shun, so that they could walk to school together.  
Yuuta was visibly nervous, though probably only Shun and Yuuki were able to tell.  
The little details made it visible, like: he often tugged at the hem of his sleeve and he dug his fingernails into his palms from time to time, or he simply stood pretty close to Yuuki.  
Well he did, until Shun walked around the corner, completely, and obvious to the whole world, nervous.  
Yuuki watched them shyly standing there and greeting each other, probably not sure whether to kiss each other or not, and he had to hold back, or else he'd burst out laughing.

He was pretty proud of himself, because he was able to stay serious, even when he saw the looks on Kaname's and Chizuru's faces, as soon as they saw Yuuta and Shun holding hands.  
Well, mostly Kaname's.  
Chizuru regained composure quickly and he ran over to pat Yuuta on the shoulder, approvingly.

"I'll leave Shun-chan to you, but only because he's not a girl" he said, winking and smiling.

In the meantime, Yuuki was patting Kaname's shoulder, who didn't seem to mind, probably due to the shock he was in.

"A…a…are they… I am seeing right…right?

"Yup."

"They are holding hands?"

"Yes."

"So, they are dating?"

"Exactly."

"Oh god, I must seem so rude right now, right?"

"Definitely."

The two turned their heads simultaneously and stared at each other, Yuuki indifferent and Kaname in horror.

" Should I apolo…"

"Go."

"Okay."


End file.
